Annabelle Konstantinov
Annabelle Konstantinov (born Anya Konstantinov in 1981) is a supporting character in Manchester Chronicles. Born in Russia, Annabelle moved to the United States to learn to become a fashion designer. A former pupil of Hyo-Sook Kim, Annabelle is currently operating out of Manchester. Biography Anya was born in Kazan, Russia, back when the country was still called the Soviet Union. Growing up, Anya loved clothing, her dream since she was a little girl to be a designer. In her youth, Anya did some amateur modeling, even appearing in local advertisements, both in print and television. Eventually, when she was sixteen, Anya ran away from home, assuming the name of Annabelle. Originally planning to flee to Italy, Annabelle ultimately headed for the United States instead, settling in New York. Despite not finishing high school, Annabelle worked with various underground criminal operations to secure her high-end fake credentials, including citizenship papers, despite only being in the country for a year at that point. Annabelle would be eighteen before she started looking for fashion schools, spending another year earning money illegally and studying English. Annabelle's early studies had her learn at the New York Fashion School, but a chance encounter saw her drop out. Hyo-Sook Kim came to the school, interested in seeing how the students were performing and ended up being struck by Annabelle's creations. While Hyo had taken apprentices before Annabelle, it was still a rare and coveted position within the North American fashion industry. Moving to Albany, Annabelle spent nearly five years learning under Hyo, at times pushed hard but ultimately coming to greatly appreciate her mentor. Annabelle did interact with Susie Kim at points, but the two were never that close. When her time with Hyo was considered over, Annabelle decided to travel to London to make her fortune. Unfortunately, few in London's high society took to the Russian's designs, many simply mocking her work, her mentor, and even her accent. Disgusted with a society she felt was being too manipulated by the whims of spoiled daughters, Annabelle withdrew to Manchester, which is where she met Aric Caliban. The two became partners, as well as lovers, but his true value would be his discovery in how to make Type-7. While Felicia Silvermane had initially supplied Aric with the drug, he'd come to figure out how to replicate it himself, and Annabelle soon had a grand plan: she'd turn the women she hated into mannequins. While Annabelle had, in private, done some experiments, her big test would be at the Friends in Need Charity Ball. Having been asked to put on a fashion display, Annabelle plotted to turn several guests into display pieces. Things worked out even better when some of her friends, who shared her dislike for the social elite, convinced her to join with the Crown Breakers for the gala. Not only did Annabelle see that Josina Van der Meer, Aurora Perrot, Louisa Dickens and Priscilla Trafford all ended up as mannequins, she helped freeze a group of police officers as well as herself. The attack ultimately failed, but Annabelle and Aric were able to avoid blame, though Priscilla did figure out, at least partially, what they were up to. Fortunately, the pair ended up becoming friends. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 134 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nickname: Anna Relationships Romances * Aric Caliban, Lover and Co-Worker Friends * Hyo-Sook Kim * Victoria Montgomery * Sofia Cardoso * Priscilla Trafford * Marceline Lachapelle Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: Having a Ball Trivia * Annabelle is physically based on model Natalie Glebova. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles